Hollaback Boys
by AmaneRose
Summary: Itachi has been captured and is paraded around Konoha like a monkey in a cage. He goes into a break and something very strange happens after he sees Ino for the first time. Read and find out what happens. Rated T for some miner language.


This is just a short story that I new I could write really quick becuz of pasting and coping. I just did this for fun and for humorous reasons.

Notes that must be read before you actually read!!!!

Sasuke is slanted.

Kankuro is slanted and underlined.

Itachi is bold.

Now Enjoying!!!

* * *

'How the hell did I get into this again?' Itachi asked himself stupidly as he stared at the clouds while being dragged around town by his little brother and the stupid older brother of the new Kazekage. 'I think I'm going to lose my insanity shortly if I have to keep doing this.'

The small group approach another larger group and notice they were all about the same age as his brother. 'Must be his classmates. And the Nine Tails. What a humiliation to be just put on display like this. I feel like a monkey being displayed in a cage.'

Itachi just ignored everyone as they talked very loudly. It was impossible to hear anyone of them singly so it was just wise to block them out completely. A blond-haired girl walked up and tried to get the attention of everyone on her. Immediately Itachi just shut-off his brain completely.

Sasuke popped up in his mind and was wearing baggy black pants that were down to his knees. He was also wearing Santa Claus boxers and a black T-shirt. Kankuro was next and was wearing a baseball hat with a flat rim. Also black baggy pants and a white wife beater shirt. It was strange seeing his brother and the painted-guy in his mind, then Itachi noticed himself. He was wearing black leather pants, black dress shoes, a white silk button-up shirt, and a white Zoot Suit hat. He was lookin' pretty hot in that outfit.

Out of nowhere Sasuke started singing,

_Uh-huh, holy shit  
It's about time you get off my dick  
_

_A few times you been around that track  
But your ass is still fat, it's gonna stay like that  
'Cause I ain't your hollaback boy  
I ain't your hollaback boy_

_A few times you been around that track  
But your ass is still fat, it's gonna stay like that  
'Cause I ain't your hollaback boy  
I ain't your hollaback boy_

'What the Fuck' is the only expression you could get physically. Then Kankuro started:

_(Ooh oo) This is my shit, this is my shit  
(Ooh oo) This is my shit, this is my shit  
(Ooh oo) This is my shit, this is my shit  
(Ooh oo) This is my shit_

My God! This better not be what I think it is...Himself-

**You damn right I was talking shit  
I told your man so you would hear it  
What you doin' acting like that  
Now people know what's up  
So you came to my place  
Saw the look on your face  
I hit a home run then I kicked you out  
But first I broke my pom-pom out  
And now you know what's up**

Ino?

_A few times you been around that track  
But your ass is still fat, it's gonna stay like that  
'Cause I ain't your hollaback boy  
I ain't your hollaback boy_

_A few times you been around that track  
But your ass is still fat, it's gonna stay like that  
'Cause I ain't your hollaback boy  
I ain't your hollaback boy_

_(Ooh oo) This is my shit, this is my shit  
(Ooh oo) This is my shit, this is my shit  
(Ooh oo) This is my shit, this is my shit  
(Ooh oo) This is my shit._

**So last night girl, saw you under the bleachers  
Giving head to a substitute teacher  
Perfect grades didn't make no sense  
But now it's all cleared up  
And it's comin' right back  
'Cause I'm telling your pack  
So don't freak out when your secret's out  
That's right girl, you can't deny this  
Your knees is all scratched up**

I did not wish to see that...

_A few times you been around that track  
But your ass is still fat, it's gonna stay like that  
'Cause I ain't your hollaback boy  
I ain't your hollaback boy  
_

_A few times you been around that track  
But your ass is still fat, it's gonna stay like that  
'Cause I ain't your hollaback boy  
I ain't your hollaback boy_

_(Ooh oo) This is my shit, this is my shit  
(Ooh oo) This is my shit, this is my shit  
(Ooh oo) This is my shit, this is my shit  
(Ooh oo) This is my shit._

What the hell!!!

**Let me hear you say this shit is  
Super-cala-fragalistic-expialidoshus  
S-U-P-E-R-C-A-L-A-F-R-A-G-A...um...  
..WHAT!**

_A few times you been around that track  
But your ass is still fat, it's gonna stay like that  
'Cause I ain't your hollaback boy  
I ain't your hollaback boy_

_A few times you been around that track  
But your ass is still fat, it's gonna stay like that  
'Cause I ain't your hollaback boy  
I ain't your hollaback boy_

_(Ooh oo) This is my shit, this is my shit  
(Ooh oo) This is my shit, this is my shit  
(Ooh oo) This is my shit, this is my shit  
(Ooh oo) This is my shit._

"I've honestly gone insane." Itachi said to himself before realizing that he was in the interrogation room with Ibiki right in front him. "Better yet...let me stay insane for the rest of my life. I'd be better than here right now." Itachi then forced himself to completely block out the world around him.


End file.
